A Knights Journey
by Jedi Kay-Kenobi
Summary: Vignettes/stages of Elmont's journey as a Knight of Cloister to becoming the Captain of the guards, Princess Isabelle's guardian, their developing friendship, and beyond. Vignette 12: Family
1. Born to be

**Hello there! So this is yet another Jack The Giant Slayer fic that is centred on Elmont. They are a number of short vignettes that I have written out that depict Elmont's journey to Knighthood, to becoming Princess Isabelle's guardian and beyond. Some will be longer than others, some shorter. I'm hoping that this will be an enjoyable read for you all. So here is the first chapter! :D**

**Born to be.**

* * *

He was ten-years-old when he first held a broadsword in his hands, and the feeling was exhilarating. Whilst the sword was heavy, causing his fingers to turn bone white as they wrapped tighter around the handle and his arms trembled as the muscles inside screamed in pain, urging him to drop the sword, he still could not ignore the excitement, nor deny the pride he felt at his resilience when most of the other students around him dropped their arms or swords with an exhausted gasp.

To be a Knight one must be strong when grasping the broadsword. And he was strong.

The young boy with the light brown hair that changed into a reddish-brown when in the sun watched as the corner of his lips turned upwards into a smile that reflected back at him from the shining silver blade before him.

His lifted his jubilant blue-green gaze towards his mentor and captain, Araman, who smiled at him with pride. He took one look into the Knight's sparkling mahogany eyes and he knew:

He was _born_ to be a Knight.

* * *

**Was it any good? Continue to see more of Elmont's journey or dump it now, Jedi Kay? Let me know in a review please, guys. I'll love you _all _for it. :D**


	2. Skill

**Here's the second chapter, in case you didn't really find the first interesting or satisfying. :)**

**Skill.**

* * *

Elmont knew that to be a Knight you didn't just need strength – you needed skill. That was what made you a formidable opponent when in a duel.

And a duel the young fourteen-year-old was in now; with real swords.

He twizzled the broadsword in his hands skilfully, eyes never leaving his opponents emerald who stared back at his intensely.

Elmont was patient - A Knight who normally chose defence over offence when duelling another. Waiting for your opponent to attack was difficult for most to keep their patience for they would then lunge into the fray. Elmont knew that that action could be a costly mistake that could mark the end of one's life. He was calculating and determined. And patience for the young Knight came easily to him.

As he expected, the other Knight grew tiresome of his waiting game and lunged towards him, his sword held back for a swing.

Unconsciously his arms shot up, the sword angled vertically, as he blocked the incoming attack. He stepped back, but held the blade in a short lock as it clashed violently against his with a loud clang. **  
**  
The other boy, a fifteen-year-old named Josiah, quickly removed his blade from Elmont's, the blade's reflection swiping over his emerald eyes as he pivoted to Elmont's right side and swung for his hip. However, Elmont stepped to the right, away from the older boys attack, and parried the blow.

The parry brought Josiah off balance who growled furiously in frustration at Elmont's lack of aggression. "Fight back then!"

"The best defence can be a swift and decisive offence," the younger teenager replied softly, his now cloudy blue eyes piercing into Josiah's green calmly.

Josiah huffed at Elmont's cryptic message and bounded forward again, thrusting his blade at Elmont who shuffled back just enough to miss the blade's tip, before swinging for his neck and then his right leg. The two worked furiously, Elmont jogging backwards lightly on his feet as Josiah bounded forwards, his attack relentless.

Elmont switched his line of sight between both Josiah and his blade, surveying the boy's stamina. His eyes took note of the elder's flushed cheeks and sloppier movements. His breath was now exhaling in rapid puffs. This was his chance.

Locking his blade with Josiah's, Elmont drew himself closer to his elder, making it more difficult for him to break the hold. Their faces inches apart, Elmont smirked, his eyes glistening with the victory he knew was to come imminently. Josiah's eyes swam with abject shock. He knew what was to come.

Quickly stepping back again, Elmont pushed with all his might to the left. Josiah's weakened state could not hold off Elmont's initiated attack, as his blade helplessly followed Elmont's in a sharp circle and flew out of his sweaty palms and clattered to the cobblestone ground.

Before Josiah could register what had happened he felt a sharp and light touch against the skin on the side of his neck.

He and the entire group of Knights and mentors in the courtyard were silent as Elmont held his sword to Josiah's neck, his expression as stoic as ever, breathing even and not a single sweat broken.

"Do you yield?" Elmont asked calmly, his soft voice echoing ominously throughout the deadly silent training ground.

He studied his 'enemy' carefully, trying to decipher whether or not he would try anything slippery, but his analysis told him that the older boy relied on aggression rather than defence or cunning. He felt relish swell inside of him as the older boy calmly yielded.

Smiling, Elmont withdrew his sword and slid it back inside its sheath before holding out his hand.

Josiah glanced at his opponent and fellow students hand and back upwards to meet the other's calm and admirable gaze. Smiling back, he grasped the younger Knight's calloused hand firmly and shook it twice.

Elmont returned his fellow students nod of new found respect before turning on his heel and walking back to his place in between two more students that had formed two separate lines along the length of the courtyard.

As he spun around to face the arena where two new trainee Knight's stepped up for their duel, Elmont smiled in satisfaction, knowing that what he learnt had come into good use and that he had taught a fellow student life-saving advice.

Later that evening, in the setting sun, Araman had taken him to stand upon the walkway of the castle wall, overlooking the sunset. When Elmont felt the touch of his mentor's gloved hand rest on his shoulder lightly in a gentle squeeze he knew what his mentor would say.

"To be a great Knight one must have honour, respect, courage, strength, leadership, and, of course, _skill._ You showed that today, Elmont. You will grow up to be a great Knight. Just remember the Chivalric code: Protect the weak, defenseless, helpless, and fight for the general welfare of all."

* * *

**And there's the second update. The Chivalric code I researched from the Dark Ages and then looked up Knights, so its factual. Still being new to the JtGS fanfiction area, your feedback on how its going would be fantastic. :)**


	3. Jousting

***Sigh* Well I'm guessing that you guys are not enjoying this at all judging by the lack of response after two chapters. I mean I'm gonna keep posting because I really don't wanna give up on this JtGS fic and an author can live in the hopes that their project will bring some success. I know I sound demanding. I don't mean to be but starting on a fic other than Star Wars or Titanic an author kind of looks for a response. If anyone is really in it for Isabelle she does appear in this chapter at a young age and will continue to appear in the following chapters, growing up with Elmont.**

**Jousting.**

* * *

He was a capable Knight at the age of eighteen; so capable and determined that he had rose eagerly up to the challenge of Jousting the first chance he got.

Perched upon his black horse, Mezanotte, Elmont briefly glanced up at the cheering crowd. His blue eyes roamed over the jubilant faces of the crowd whose feral roars were thunderous, thirsty for a Joust. One face stood out to him in particular: Isabelle, the princess of Cloister.

Young Isabelle was an adventurous eight-year-old; A young girl who was rebellious and bubbling with excitement, who also had a thirst to explore the unknown. There had been several incidents since she reached the age of seven where she had wondered off inside the castle walls, yet the Knights managed to find her hiding in some of her favourite spots, pretending that she had found an ancient dragon guarding enormous amounts of gold and jewels and had fought for its guarded riches.

Her brunette locks glistened in the sunlight, a few stray stands glistening red. Her sunflower yellow dress clung nicely to her as she sat erect, watching over the tournament. Her eyes surveyed the area, looking for her kingdom's Knights that were participating when she found him. She beamed a dazzling smile and waved excitedly at him, who smiled and gracefully waved back, dipping his head shortly in respect and chivalry.

"Sir Elmont," Elmont looked down to his right to find Crawe smiling up at him, a Joust in his hand. Crawe sported long, shoulder-length brown hair, and also had the rarity of having blue eyes. He was just a little bit shorter than Elmont himself.

"Thank you, Crawe," he replied, taking the Joust from him and settling it comfortably in his hand. He and Crawe had known each other the entire time they trained to become Knights. They had met on their first day and had quickly become best friends. Both were exceptionally skilled, though Crawe never beat Elmont in a duel unless he allowed him to. Twelve years they had known each other and the two men were as thick as thieves, knowing each other's moves and thoughts just from the expression their eyes held.

"Take this also," Crawe continued, furrowing through his pouch on his right hip before pulling out a red ribbon. It wasn't his favourite colour, but it represented Cloister as a whole, being a kingdom of great strength.

Tying it securely towards the end of his Joust, Elmont thanked him before trotting his horse towards the arena, finally standing at the right end of the length. The roar of the crowd filled him with adrenaline and encouragement. This was his first Joust. He wanted to win this badly and show everyone that he was capable of being a brilliant Knight. The other Knight, from a neighbouring Kingdom, donned in stunning silver armour and a turquoise tunic beneath, stood at the opposite end with a blue stripped joust.

The two separate Knights turned simultaneously to King Brahmwell and held their jousts up to him in a salute. Brahmwell nodded towards them, smiling equally at them both as a symbol of mutual respect. Each Kingdom lived in harmony and respect for each other which was what kept wars at bay.

Turning back, Elmont lowered his helmets face plate and stared down his opponent calmly. He breathed in slowly, clearing his mind of all else as he drowned out the crowds enormous cheers until they were nothing more than distant moans. Mezanotte clapped her front legs against the ground and whinnied impatiently. "Shh, Mezanotte," Elmont breathed in her ear as he leaned down to pat his ride's neck affectionately, his tender actions having the desired effect on her.

And as he turned his vision back to his opponent, he squeezed his thighs on the horse and charged forward, his intense gaze never leaving his opponents who was charging towards him as well.

As the two rapidly drew closer they lowered their Jousts, rested them comfortably on their steeds and angled them towards each other. He was completely deaf to the crowd now, only attuned to Mezanotte's breathing, his own heart beating and Mezanotte's gallop pounding against the natural earth beneath them.

In the short seconds that followed he could only comprehend a sharp, stabbing pain rushing up his left shoulder and the clear blue sky swimming in his vision before he felt a large thud beneath him. The galloping of his horse grew distant for a short amount of time before returning to him as Mezanotte's black face hovered over his now tired and anguished own as he opened his helmets face plate. The roar of the crowd suddenly came rushing back to him like an explosion, disorienting him further as his head swam in a sea of nausea.

Pounding footsteps didn't ease the splitting headache he felt pounding like a ringing tower bell inside his skull as multiple hands pulled him up onto his feet. His hissed sharply in pain as his shoulder was forcibly moved. Something sharp and wet met his hand as he shakily raised it to the aggravated area. He slowly looked down as he pulled his hand away to find blood there. Switching his now blearing vision to his shoulder he saw a chunk of wood sticking out of his shoulder. He swallowed the small amount of bile he felt rising in his throat at the sight. He had to be strong. He had been trained to endure and deal with pain from wounds.

So he endured it, letting the men carry him from the roaring arena and back into the palace to rest in the ward where a doctor hastily removed the shard, or in his view, ripped unmercifully it out, dig out any splinters and then place a leech on him to suck out any infection. He was relieved when he was left alone to rest, wishing to banish the nausea in his head, stomach and the coppery taste filling his mouth.

He let his eyes slide closed and sighed deeply. The defeat wounded his pride and he felt rather down-hearted knowing that knowledge. Losing wasn't something he was used to, yet he knew when someone had bested him. And he definitely knew that he wasn't perfect. The other Knight was admirable in his Kingdom just as much as he. He understood that. And if there was one piece of knowledge that he would keep for the rest of his life it was that no matter how good you are there is always someone who is going to be better.

He was just falling into the oblivion of unconsciousness as he heard a little patter of footsteps approach him and the scratching of wood against stone as a chair was brought next to his bed. His face scrunched in distaste at the sounds invading his already foggy senses. Slowly turning his head to the right, ignoring the painful tweaks of his neck muscles, he squinted his eyes open slowly to meet a pair of dazzling sapphire orbs staring back at him in caring and wonder.

Isabelle was sitting right there beside him, her angelic face smiling at him adoringly. The corners of his lips twitched upwards into a small and painful smile, reaching his eyes just for her before it vanished. He had always been fond of the young girl and her sense of adventure. He felt sorry that her status prevented her from living the normal child's life she craved. At her young age of eight she felt chained from her freedom. She was already willing and courageous enough to explore the brave and challenging world outside. If there was anything he adored about her it was her spirit – fierce, fiery and fighting to be free.

Small fingers began to tonsil through his velvety hair as the other touched his chin, where he was sporting a beard, feeling its silky texture before trailing down to find his larger and calloused hand. He wrapped his larger fingers around her smaller ones and returned her caring smile.

He knew his oath of chivalry was to protect the weak, innocent and women, but there was no other woman that he would protect more fiercely with his life than that of Princess Isabelle.


	4. Blood

**This is an edit and re-posting of the fourth vignette. I wasn't happy with the original so I completely altered it to a completely different vignette.**

**Blood.**

* * *

He was twenty-one the first time he killed another man. He remembered it vividly.

"Attack!" Araman's baritone voice yelled out across the courtyard of Knights. "We're under attack!"

Elmont, who was sitting in the shade nearby the stables, conversing happily with Crawe, snapped his head to his captain's direction. "I repeat, we are under attack!" Not needing to be told twice what to do and with adrenaline coursing through his veins, he surged to his feet, Crawe hot on his heels.

Elmont didn't need to look behind him to know his friend was right with him. The two had always fought beside one another, and that was how it would remain.

"Captain!" Elmont gasped as he jogged to a halt before Araman. The older man shared an alarmed look with him for a long moment. Elmont couldn't help but notice the wire thin lines at the corner of his eyes and wondered if they had always been there or if they had just appeared now. The haunted expression his eyes projected towards the young man sent a chilling shiver down his spine.

"It's the Magyars, Elmont. You and Crawe take your posts by the entrance!" With that Araman flew off into the other direction, bursting under the archway and up the stairs that led him to the top of the tower where the archers were assembling.

_Magyars. _The name struck Elmont in reminiscence. He had been told about them a few years ago by his instructors. They were descendants from the Hungarians, and warriors too, but some relocated to other parts of the world such as England.

"Elmont! Come on!" Crawe called as he ran up to the gate. Elmont grabbed his sword steady in its sheath and dashed towards the iron gates that were closing at the entrance.

The silence was deafening as they stood in a block formation, swords and crossbows at the ready. The archers, along with Araman, were poised and ready up top with their arrows.

Soon there was a monstrous roar and the battle began as the Magyars charged towards the iron gates with the body of an Oak tree. Elmont and the men stood their ground, waiting for their signal to engage the enemy once they were through. All too soon they had compromised the gate and were flooding into the courtyard like the plague.

Heat licked at and soot settled on the skin of his face as the archers released their fire-tipped arrows and the flames ignited upon the grassland, the attacking men, trees and the oil covered water.

The sky was painted orange as the sparks from the flames drifted lazily into the sky, the smoke smudging over it like chalk as the flames devoured anything in its path hungrily like a pack of wolves. The clash of the swords and the cries of pain echoed around him relentlessly as he and his men fought and died side by side.

He never forgot the moment he faced his own adversary, blonde, blue-eyed and young like him, perhaps younger. The man charged at him, axe raised high above his head, and Elmont ducked and threw him over his body and onto his back. He spun around and began to make the final blow towards the downed man's abdomen, who rolled swiftly to his left and back onto his feet as the tip of Elmont's blade crashed into the cobblestone ground.

He turned to the other man once more, circling him and waiting for the moment to pounce. Elmont realised that the man was a calculative combatant also. If his first aggressive attack failed then he would go on the defensive. He understood what he would have to do.

For the first time in battle, Elmont leapt into the offensive. He bounded forwards and took a swing for the man's left side, which he jumped out of the way of, before swinging for his right, which he blocked. Moving in again, Elmont swung for his right side again, but at the last moment, averted his swords path towards his leg. The man failed to see this feign and soon hissed and leapt back in pain as Elmont's blade sliced through his exposed leg, tearing tendons and ligaments.

The man fell to one knee, his weapon falling to the ground beside him as the wound spurted with blood. The blood trailed along the cobblestone ground, filling in each gap like a liquid puzzle. The man's complexion paled incredibly until he was as white as a sheet and could not even hold onto his weapon anymore.

The blade sliced through air, flesh and bone a second later. Elmont watched, eyes cold as the beheaded figure fell on its side before him. Spurts of blood, before it fell, splattered onto his armour and face, a drop touching his parted lips.

The first real battle that he had ever been in was singed into his memory like a hot iron poker, the images black and grey except the blood. All except the blood. Scarlet, rich and coppery as it touched his bottom lip and trailed further fowards touching his tongue. His stomach churned. It was sickening.

It felt as though time had frozen around him, despite the battle being theirs, as the men carried the dead, dropping them carelessly into a mountainous pile, and marching away those who had been captured. He felt an enormous wave of pride wash over him in the first few seconds after his victory before the reality of his actions came crashing down on him with trepidation, along with the guilt that would forever rest on his shoulders. Killing was a horrific thing. Taking the life of a man was so much more ominous than that from the stuff of legend. It was more personal.

As he forced his now weak yet impossibly heavy legs to move him away from the body, he barely registered the clap on his shoulder from Crawe with a mute nod as he passed him with a captive. However he registered the look in Araman's eyes as he passed him on the way down from the archers' tower. It was the exact same look he had given him just before they had gone to take their posts.

Now he understood the haunted look in Araman's eyes as he gazed at him for a long time. His eyes had briefly flashed with sorrow. Elmont realised, just as much as he, though he wished he didn't have to dwell on that, that he too would have to take a life one day. Only now did Elmont realise that it was the look of pity he was offering him. The wires next to his mahogany eyes formed as a result of stress from the crushing and eternal guilt. He swallowed the large lump lodged in his throat with difficulty.

He had stolen a life, just like these men around him, and he could not give it back.

_God forgive me..._

Elmont stared down at his now empty hands, sword forgotten on the ground.

Blood.

_So much blood._

He remembered later on that same evening when he had rushed back into the bathroom of his chambers, hastily drowning his hands in the pale of water, scrubbing them with soap, and raising them to his line of sight again. Whilst the blood was no longer there in reality, in his eyes it still remained, seeping into his roughened skin. He had learnt that day that the blood of a man refused to wash off. No matter how much soap he used, it would never go away.

* * *

**This chapter is a reference to Elmont's question of 'Have you ever killed a man?' to Jack. I wanted to explore how this came about as well as how it affected him. **


	5. Guardian

**Hello again. This vignette is about half the length as the recent ones, this time being under 1,000 words. Hope you readers enjoy. :)**

**Guardian.**

* * *

Upon reaching his twenty-fourth year Elmont had officially been appointed Isabelle's guardian.

The young girl, now fourteen, already over a year into her rebellious teenage years, had now wandered off too many times to King Brahmwell's taste. After losing her mother at the age of eight, King Brahmwell, becoming incresively protective of his only heir, had allowed her something of a childhood with adventures inside the castle; but now she had taken that too far by beginning to wander her way outside and into the market where she was deemed vulnerable to thieves.

Not only had he been appointed her guardian by the King personally in his chambers, but he had also been officially made Captain of the guard.

Only a week ago another Knight, Jonathon, had betrayed the Knights of Cloister and the King by giving the Barbarians the Knights positions and an entrance into the castle through the underground catacombs of the ancient Kings after failing to resist the lure of wealth, jewels women and everything the dark corners of his heart desired.

Elmont had felt the searing sting of betrayal continue to burn within his chest even now. Betrayal cut deep and left permanent scars that would never fade. They were a constant reminder to him that anyone else could inflict the same damage as Jonathon had.

Not only did the betrayal, as well as the deaths of many of his men, continue to haunt him, but the death of his former Captain Araman, too.

The elderly Knight had joined him in his confrontation with Jonathon outside the palace walls and had died defending his kingdom from the traitor. Age and a new flesh wound, inflicted by the traitorous Knight had been the cause of his demise. Elmont's heart clenched tightly, as if a hand was squeezing the muscle unmercifully, every time the image of Jonathon's blade skewered Araman, the lack of remorse or any feeling other than hatred flashing in his eyes as Araman's own only portrayed the glow of life slowly diminishing from them. His haunted, glassy eyes remained singed in his mind forever, and he couldn't help but feel responsible for his death.

If only he had been stronger…

Had he only been promoted to Captain because of Araman's death? A whisper in the back of his mind kept nagging at him that that was the true reason, yet he knew otherwise. He was a wonderful Knight, as his former Captain, Crawe, Isabelle and even the King had said. This position only went to the best of his guardians, and his skill, intellect, leadership and devotion had won him the title.

He shook his head slowly. He couldn't afford not to dwell on these thoughts; particularly as he kneeled before King Brahmwell.

"Rise, Sir Elmont, Knight and Captain of the guard." He acquiesced to his Majesties command and rose from his kneeling position to stand eye level with his unwavering gaze. He watched intently as Brahmwell's eyes swam with sympathy and congratulations upon the decorated Knight.

"I trust that you will be an excellent guardian to my daughter, Sir Elmont?"

Elmont nodded silently, gaze shifting to Isabelle, who beamed at him happily, sapphire orbs twinkling in the same way they always had towards him ever since she sat with him during his recovery from the defeat he suffered in the jousting tournament at eighteen-years of age. Her caring smile and beautiful face filled him with a warmth unlike any other he had felt inside of him.

"I will do all in my power to keep her safe, Sire."

And in the following years after that, despite all of his procedures, rescues and Isabelle's constant running off, the beginning of a beautiful friendship bloomed like a blossom.

* * *

**And here's the latest instalment! Hope you enjoyed. Review and let me know please? :)**


	6. Friends

**Again, I deleted the original vignette six as I wasn't too impressed with it and realised that on the movie poster Isabelle was holding a sword, so this little idea popped up in my head of who specifically could have trained her into wielding one. Yup, I think you see where my little idea is heading. ;)**

**Friends.**

* * *

The first time they became true friends was when he was twenty-five, on the verge of turning twenty-six, and she, fourteen. Following his birthday early on in the year, hers was only a few months later, towards the summer, what they both considered the most beautiful time of the year.

He had been alone in the courtyard as he practiced his already exceptional skills with the blade. Always having been an early riser, Elmont had risen and left his chambers by the break of dawn, ever eager to sharpen his deadly skills. As Captain, he was required not only to keep on form, but plan his lessons to their newer students.

He was kind, yet he understood that when training to become a Knight the teacher had to be severe. However, he didn't appreciate the fact that not all of the boys would be cut out to be a Knight and would most likely die from illness, exhaustion or, when the time came, in an actual fight. Not being a stranger to death and killing, he knew the cold numbness that would take a hold of them briefly. He didn't wish for any of his new students to perish. He wanted them all to succeed like he and his comrades did.

He shook his head, knowing that he mustn't ponder that, and instead continue his training. So he swung, parried and thrust at the training dummy before him, some blows minor and other vicious and deadly.

He was so engrossed in his training that he did not hear the soft footsteps of another approach him from behind.

"Are you well, Sir Elmont?" Isabelle's soft voice floated towards him, gauging a stiff reaction from him immediately as he seized his onslaught on the dummy.

He turned to her, his chest heaving with exhaustion, to meet her worried blue eyes.

"Yes, my lady," he bowed elegantly. "I am quite well. I just felt the need to train in solace for a short time before I have to train the new recruits."

Isabelle smiled, and he watched cheerfully as the worry in her cloudy eyes dissipated into warmth.

She glided over to the abused dummy and ran her hand softly over the wooden peg of an arm. "Father has never taught me how to fight."

Elmont blinked in surprise at her statement but managed to keep up an appearance of stoicism on his face. "And why is that, my lady?" he asked feeling stupid for he already knew the answer.

"I am a Princess, Sir Elmont, and as one it is wise that I learn to defend myself properly when outside the protection of the palace walls." She huffed in frustration as she glared at the dummy, as if she was projecting all of the blame onto it. "But my father..." she sighed in defeated resignation, looking away towards the ground. "His protectiveness can be… overbearing."

Elmont understood the basis on which she was forming her argument. He had only been a Knight in training when he had learnt of her mother's passing, and it had shaken the entire Kingdom to lose such a wonderful and caring Queen who had adored and known the people in many ways on a personal level. King Brahmwell's over-protectiveness was simply because he loved his dear Isabelle. Yet he did not understand that she desired as much freedom as the birds in the sky did whenever Elmont caught her gazing longingly at them when they flew overhead.

"He loves you, my lady. He is only doing what he feels is best. It is also not custom for a woman to be found on the front lines."

"Even basic defence would be satisfactory!" she continued heatedly, as if she had never received any input from him. Elmont's jaw clenched minutely, wondering if she had deliberately chosen to ignore his statement. However she turned to meet his stoic gaze. "I do not wish to be on the front lines, Elmont. But I do wish that I had the basic skills of a swordsman just to be able to aid my protectors when necessary and defend myself if need be. Father has given me armour. So why not use it?"

Trying to pursuade her that his men were happy and ready to die defending her would not help him win her over. Her determination to make him understand was projected in her eyes like a roaring fire. From meeting her the very first time, when he was still a Knight in training, he had already seen the embers flickering behind her other emotions. Now the fire was breaking free, no longer starved of its oxygen, and burning its way through any obstacle that restricted her freedom.

He sighed, looking down at the small space of ground between them for a moment. He minutely frowned at how little distance there was between them and shunned away the tightness in his stomach that soon fluttered as he realised that he was unaccustomed to standing in such close proximity of a woman, particularly the Princess. Yet, as her protector, he would have to adjust to that closeness.

He lifted his gaze up once more to be met with Isabelle's earnest own, her eyes now clouding into a sky grey as she stared at him, waiting for a response. _She wants me to train her. _He thought calmly, managing to keep the panic rising in him at bay should the King find out and become enraged.

He couldn't believe his walls crumbled so swiftly and easily under the influence of one girl. But this was not just an ordinary girl. This was Isabelle: Princess of Cloister and his charge, though there had always been some sort of bond between the two of them ever since his defeat in the jousting tournament and her visit. It just had not been established yet.

_I can't believe I'm about to do this. King Brahmwell will probably have my head._

As if sensing his worry, she replied softly, to his surprise, "Don't worry, I won't tell father." Her voice dropped to a significantly low and mischievous whisper. "It will be our little secret." He tried desperately to dampen the heat he felt in his cheeks as she whispered near the shell of his ear, warm breath gliding across his neck, and pulled away. Already she knew him better than he gave her credit for! He admired her insightfulness.

Sighing in resignation, he smiled at her, the same one as he gave her a few years ago that lit up his stormy eyes, and approached a weapons rack, picking up two wooden swords and offering her one. He watched silently as she gracefully picked it up and attempted to twirl it in her hand, only to clumsily catch it as it tumbled out of her grasp.

He felt laughter bubble up inside of his chest as he watched in amusement. She looked up at him sharply but with one corner of her mouth curled up into a coy smile.

Approaching her he touched his wooden sword to her own and lowered himself into a ready stance. "Just copy my position here, Princess."

He marvelled at how easily she sank into the correct height and balanced herself perfectly on her feet after the first failed attempt where he noticed that she was uneven in balance by putting more weight on her front leg than in the centre and back; a common flaw most beginners do make, though she indeed learnt quickly.

Within ten minutes of him telling her how to properly move when in a duel and going through it with her, the two were soon on their way to practicing their first duel, with Isabelle only making minor errors in her footwork that could easily be rectified, and dealing beautifully graceful blows towards him as they danced around the courtyard.

He lived in bliss whenever her merry and enchanting laughter filled the courtyard and his hearing, captivating him in the beautiful melody of her voice so much that he felt he could listen to it forever. He learnt that he would never get bored of hearing that voice.

All too soon the sun rose over the hills, banishing the orange hue it held over the sky into a baby blue with almost no clouds in sight. Both ended their duel in a draw, Elmont feeling that she wasn't just ready yet for a proper one, and returned their swords to the rack. He reached down for his leather pouch that contained some water and offered it to her which she took kindly with a murmured 'thank you' and drank before passing it back to him.

After letting the refreshing liquid slide down his throat he asked if she enjoyed herself.

"Yes, Elmont, I did. Thank you so much for teaching me!" Her smile was dazzling, enough to wipe out the sun. He found himself wondering about her gaze and how beautiful and big her sapphire eyes looked whenever she offered him her radiant smile. His chest tightened at the sight, making it more difficult to breathe evenly.

"I suggest that we get you back inside, my lady. We don't want the King knowing our little secret. I fear he would come after me himself."

Isabelle giggled softly as she fell into step beside him. "Oh no, Elmont! I wouldn't allow that to happen. He would have to go through me."

Pleasantly surprised at her words, he glanced at her to find that she still held her radiant smile.

He felt a shift in their relationship, and he was sure she felt it too. He no longer felt nervous around her, for when he was with her, everything else seemed to dissolve around him, and he only felt comfort and joy. Escorting her to the doors, she turned to him and curtsied before rushing at him and pulling him up from mid-bow and into a short, tight hug.

"Thank you, Elmont."

Pulling back he smiled charmingly. "Perhaps archery next time, Princess?"

Seeing her smile grow impossibly larger and into a wonderful beaming grin, he wished that he could always see her with that expression every day. She nodded furiously, her brunette curls bobbing up and down with her before she bid him farewell and disappeared into the castle throne room.

Turning back with a smile that remained on his face for the rest of the day, and feeling the happiest that he had ever been, he returned to the courtyard and prepared his lesson now fully understanding that the shift in their relationship was now no longer settled on acquaintances, but had now, instead, settled upon a foundation of friendship.

* * *

**I am much more happy with this for vignette six than my previously published one. I felt that this would be an effective way to continue growing their friendship. :)**


	7. The Gift

**This one took me longer to write because of my homework and revision for exams. Seriously, how can they expect us to study and know all of the stuff we need to know by next month when we're being thrown homework in all directions!? Its only my second day back! But anyway here's the next one! On with the show! :D**

**The Gift.**

* * *

Elmont's twenty-sixth birthday had approached rapidly, practically sneaking up on him, and he had been so engrossed with developing Isabelle's swordsmanship and keeping her out of trouble these few weeks that it had surprised him at how fast time went as one grew older.

Elmont felt pleased that for once his birthday fell on a warm, sunny day. A rarity compared to the normally dismal grey sky and clouds. The sky was bright blue, fluffy clouds white, and the sun blazing in the sky and out of the clouds above him that he had to squint his eyes shut in protest when he glanced up at the magnificent weather.

Deciding to get dressed rather slowly today, savouring the day off the King had granted him saying something about a surprise, he smiled in relish at the relaxing feeling of just letting go today.

Of course, he still had a Princess to keep an eye on.

Ever since he began her lessons in swordsmanship and archery – which she excelled in also – their friendship had grew remarkably fast and into something unbreakable. At one time butterflies flew around inside his stomach out of nervousness of being so close to a female, despite all his chivalric tendencies. But now that had settled, and he couldn't feel more comfortable with the young woman, enjoying their conversations, the lessons and simply just listening to what she had to say.

The King had eventually found out about their lessons, divulging that he had been watching the scenery from his chamber window one day to find them training. At first he had been displeased with Elmont, telling him that agreeing to keep it secret from him was a terrible misplacement of judgement, despite Isabelle's protests. However, he eventually agreed after telling them both that he was impressed with how fast Isabelle was learning from Elmont and how she couldn't be in safer hands than his when learning how to fight.

Upon adjusting his sword and sheath to himself, he startled a few seconds later as he walked out of the door to his chambers and nearly straight into a smiling and excited Isabelle.

"Happy birthday, Elmont!" she cried in jubilation.

Blinking at her in questioning he asked how she knew it was his birthday, unable to keep the surprise out of his tone.

"I heard father give you leave yesterday."

Raising an eloquent eyebrow he coyly remarked, "A young lady such as yourself should not be eavesdropping, Princess."

Isabelle shyly ducked her head down and let out a light giggle. "I know, Elmont, but I couldn't help it. I was curious to why father wanted to see you."

Elmont chuckled as he gazed down at her adoringly. He thought of how adventurous Isabelle still was in many ways. He honestly found it charming and surprisingly found himself praying that it would always be a trait of hers. Without her rebelliousness to sneak out and explore the outside world, he couldn't see himself enjoying his job as much as he did now.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he stepped around her and began making his way along the burgundy tapestry decorated hall, Isabelle falling into step beside him.

"I- I know that I normally sneak off a lot, and…"

"My lady," Elmont interrupted softly, smiling down at her surprised face. "Forgive me for interrupting but if you are meaning to apologise about what you believe to be as making my job more difficult, I assure you that there is no need for apologies or forgiveness."

He felt a tight knot form in his stomach from the now charged silence between them. Had he overstepped his boundaries by cutting her off?

She surprised him once again though when she replied in her cheery and melodic voice once again, as if he had never interrupted her beforehand, and his relief was palpable as he let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. "No, Elmont. I was hoping that we could go around the market."

"My lady, it is dangerous and your father cannot have you wandering around with me chasing you."

"I didn't mean it like that, Elmont," Isabelle laughed, yet he detected a hint of agitation in her tone. "I meant as in you come with me. I want to get to know the people."

Elmont sighed. He really wasn't sure if he should acquiesce to her request, yet if he was with her, no thugs would attempt to dishonour her. He was off duty for the day, yet here she was asking him to accompany her. He felt dutiful, as her protector to keep her inside the palace walls, however, as her friend he felt compelled to let her free for once. _After all, its the least a friend could do, isn't it Elmont? _

Stopping midstride and turning to face her hopeful and beautiful gaze once more, he felt his walls crumble again. _How does she do this? _"Very well, my lady."

Isabelle's breathe hitched in excitement as she lightly hopped on the balls of her feet, giving him an ear to ear grin. "But we're going to need to be discreet."

A nod of agreement and a few short minutes later the two were walking into the market adorned in commoner's clothing, Isabelle in a dark blue shawl whilst Elmont adorned a black one.

He watched in delight as her curious gaze hungrily engulfed the sight of the bustling market as she ran to various stalls, dragging him along to them. His blue-green eyes sparkled in enjoyment as she marvelled at the merchant's sales they offered, the foods and wines, and of course, the theatre where the children went to watch performances. The both stood together, smiling and laughing as a man twizzled a fire-bearing torch before drinking a swig of wine and blowing it into the path of the torch, the amber flames roaring into the sky.

The rest of the day passed in a blur as he kept a close eye on Isabelle whilst she helped civilians of all ages out and conversed with them. He noticed how her hand would gently rest on the civilians arm, silently pleading with them not to bow once she registered the shock and realisation in their eyes, and he was pleased that she was remaining discreet.

He had to admit that her compassion and desire to help others was something that he loved about her. He prayed that she carried it with her forever.

All too soon though the sky began to turn into a black and starry night, and he regretfully ushered her back towards the castle courtyard after helping her assist an elderly man with some crates of wool and food onto his cart to which he was severely grateful for.

Upon reaching the courtyard, he felt a small tug on his arm and turned to see Isabelle clasping at the arm sleeve as she looked up at him with her sapphire orbs. Peering at them he saw them swim with gratitude.

Pulling him behind a pillar near the palace she quickly embraced him gently. "Thank you for today Elmont."

"Of course, my lady. It was my pleasure."

She smiled brightly at him. "I feel so accomplished. I've always wanted to help the people in some way, but father has never allowed me outside these walls. Not like what you did today, Elmont. My mother wanted me to have adventures and get to know the people, saying that it would make me a better Queen one day, so I am forever grateful to you, Elmont for allowing me that opportunity today."

He nodded, once again beginning to lead her inside the castle when she called back for him and swiftly stepped in front of him. He was worried about the different tone her voice had commanded. Instead of the softness she had given him earlier her voice was now slightly higher, and she sounded fearful for a moment.

_What? Why on Earth would she sound like that?_

Turning back to her, eyes brimming with concern, he met her now jubilant and… devious smile that was plastered across her face. _What? _

"I have something for you," she whispered, stepping towards him until he had to look directly down his nose at her beautiful face.

His eyes followed her hands curiously as they fished for something in her pouch by her waist before pulling out a small object.

"I saw this at one of the merchant's stalls and I wanted to buy it for you."

Elmont gazed between her and the small, swinging pendant in wonder. How much could this have cost her?

"Isabelle you didn't have to-"

"Of course I had to, Elmont! It's your birthday!" her eyes sparkled with the same fiery determination she presented him with when she told him about her desire to learn how to defend herself. "I wasn't going to let you go empty handed!"

She took his hand in hers, palm facing upwards, completely unaware of his erratic heartbeat, and dropped the pendant into his hand. He stared down at the small, silver cross, attached to a black string, in his hand. He felt his throat close tightly and his chest constrict in delight and gratefulness as he looked up at her anticipated gaze.

"Thank you…" he whispered softly. Even in the dim light they had from a torch not very far from them he knew she could see his eyes briefly sting with moisture.

"Promise me you'll wear it, Elmont," she begged earnestly. "Please wear it. It's so God can watch over you always, no matter where you are. Our friendship is too precious and I don't want to lose you."

His heart soared at hearing her tell him they were friends. He knew Isabelle was fond of him as he was with her, even believing at one point that he loved her, but alas, it was only the early stages of what was now a beautiful and unbreakable friendship developing. They had been friends ever since he trained her how to fight, yet he never expected her to say it, much less show it. The young woman truly was a beautiful, marvellous soul.

One day he would tell her that she was like a little sister to him.

"I shall carry it always, my lady." As if to emphasise his point, he bowed his head slightly and pulled the pendant over his head and onto his neck, the cross resting on his chest as he tucked it underneath his black armoured chest piece.

They embraced one another once more and walked together in the castle. He knew just from what he did today had made her exceptionally happy. And in return, she had offered him that same happiness by bestowing him the marvellous gift he now wore around his neck. Having this from her to protect him was simply wonderful.

But having her love as a friend was truly a divine gift he would treasure for the rest of his life.

* * *

**So there it is! SerendipityAEY, I hope the blend that we discussed in our PM conversation about the events and the development of Elmont and Isabelle's friendship is displayed here, and that they were in character also. I always worry about whether or not I have the characters actually matching at least every or nearly every aspect of their personalities. Also, sorry if it seems rushed - I have studies to attend to as well as homework. :)**


	8. Knight in Shining Armour

**Okay, here's the next update. This mirrors the previous vignette. I also didn't divulge Elmont's exact birthday, but I'll say now since I gave Isbaelle one. Elmont's is the 31st of March. Well, Ewan McGregor played him so i figured that I should give Elmont the same birthday. (No I don't stalk my favourite actor. I just happen to be a big fan who adores him as many fangirls do too and happens to know his birthday. Crazy I imagine) But here's the next vignette! :)**

**Knight in shining armour.**

* * *

It was on with the rising of the blazing sun over the hills and the horizon of the sixteenth of June that declared it to be Isabelle's fifteenth birthday.

His sharp hearing picked up the heavy thumping of rushing footsteps thundering towards his door. The corners of his lips curled up into a small smile of recognition, sure that his smile couldn't possibly mirror her own of pure delight and exhilaration.

At twenty-six this was the first time he would actually celebrate Isabelle's birthday personally. The past celebrations of her age had been celebrated with huge festivals full of all the King's men for protection, performers from all over displaying their own skills and magical illusions, and an enormous banquet that was never fully consumed. Being one of the few people who knew Isabelle personally, Elmont could read from her fake smiles and small frowns whenever she wasn't being watched that revealed to him her secret displeasure at all of the attention when there was nothing that would make her day better than helping those in need rather than being spoilt rotten.

At the rapid rap of knuckles against his oak door, Elmont quickly finished dusting off his creation at his small desk beyond the far corner of his chambers and in view of the golden sunlight streaming through the window and draped a light brown cloth over it before roughly pushing his chair back, the legs scraping harshly against the stone floor, and rushing to the door to stop the incessant knocking.

The smile still remained on his lips, his storm eyes now twinkling in amusement as he looked straight ahead at the fifteen-year-old Princess. Now journeying further into her teenage years, Isabelle's figure had significantly altered, her hips taking on a more feminine curve, like that of an hourglass, and her torso expanding, certainly accenting her maturity and age. She had also undergone a growth spurt throughout the years and was only now hald a head shorter than him. Her face had lost the chubbiness of a young girl's cheeks, now morphing into a slightly more angular form, yet still resolutely round. Only a face so perfect and beautiful could have been chiselled by an angel; Nothing else.

Whilst the journey to becoming a woman was not yet complete, any other man except for himself and the King would believe that she was in fact of age.

Smiling courteously and offering her a small bow of his head, he stepped back, pulling the door with him and allowing her entry. Despite her upbringing within the Royal family, she could not contain herself as she ungraciously stumbled over her own feet from bounding into the room with bubbling excitement.

Elmont swiftly leant forward and caught her arm in a firm yet gentle grip, steadying the lumbering and excited girl. "Careful, my lady," he warned jokingly. "The last thing we need on your birthday is you in the medicine wing."

Isabelle chuckled softly as she straightened herself up, slipping easily out of Elmont's grasp, and dusting her brown leggings, white shirt and purple and gold embroiled waist jacket softly. "No, but from what you've told me of your gift, wherever it may be…" She surveyed the elegant room with her sapphire orbs slowly, vision roaming over anything that may be out of place until they narrowly centred on a small stump on his desk with a brown cloth draped over it. "It is something symbolic. What is it?" She asked as she began approaching the table Elmont's gift stood at.

After closing the door and leaning on it he swiftly leapt in front of her, left hand clutching the edge of the desk as he held his right arm in front of her, effectively blocking her path as he let out a loud sigh of exasperation, rolling his eyes and grinning at her. "Now if I told you, my lady, then it would spoil the element of surprise."

At that moment he stood erect once more once he saw Isabelle's understanding flashing in the blue depths of her eyes and reached out, curling his masculine fingers around the small and precious item and cloth and bringing it forth before Isabelle's sparkling gaze and excited expression. His eyes twinkled at how her eyes shimmered with anticipation, her teeth gently chewing her bottom lip as she managed to contain any impatient but light-hearted demands to just give it to her already, and how her fists were clenched tightly, arms bound stiffly to her sides.

With his free arm he slowly took her right hand and lifted it up to rest at chest height before placing the small object in her hand. He knew from the slight furrow of her brow that she was questioning what it could possibly be due to it being heavier than she expected.

Their eyes locked and shared an excited look briefly before both looking down at the small object in hand.

He could practically feel the excitement vibrate throughout her entire body just by the contact of his hand on hers suddenly halt as he drew the cloth away slowly and listened to her breath hitch in her chest as she stared down in wonder at her gift.

In the centre of her palm stood a chestnut brown miniature Knight, broadsword in its right hand, the blade angled towards the circular mount it stood on, and its shield in the other hand and resting against the figures left leg. The shield was the same angular and silver studded design as Elmont's own, and on the cuff of its left arm was the Cloister insignia. Despite being jagged in a few random areas such as the arms, knees and head, Isabelle's expression told him that she had never seen, nor expected, such amazing craftsmanship before from a Knight.

Elmont was worried when her expression began to look vague, as if hypnotised. Her thrill and joy was still there, but it looked as if time had actually stopped for her at that moment. Did she like it?

As if his prayers were answered, Isabelle's smile grew impossibly larger, revealing perfect rows of white, glistening teeth, and the gratitude and joy at seeing her gift radiated off of her in tremendous waves.

"Elmont…" She breathed. "Its beautiful… wonderful…" She looked up at him, sapphire orbs brimming with tears of joy. "I can't thank you enough for this."

He felt the heat rise in his cheeks and ducked his head down, offering her an impish smile as he obscured his blush from sight. "I know it's not anything extravagant-"

He gasped as she lurched him into a tight embrace, her arms encircling his waist. He was momentarily stunned by the action at such a gift that didn't cost him any expenses, yet he returned her embrace, closing his eyes and enjoying the warm glow their friendship offered for a small moment before retreating.

"It's absolutely perfect, Elmont. It's the best gift anyone has given me. I couldn't possibly ask for anything better or more special."

Coughing shortly, he nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he gave her a lopsided grin. "Well. I'm glad you like it. Happy birthday, Princess."

"Please call me Isabelle, Elmont," she sighed exasperatedly, shaking her head and smiling sweetly at him. He knew that she knew herself that he would never quite overcome his chivalric tendencies. "I think we are past the titles stage."

Nodding and swallowing tightly he repeated the 'Happy birthday' wish, but this time called her by her name. It felt so natural saying it, as if he had been addressing her by her forename ever since he met her.

"I forgot to mention... Isabelle: it's supposed to be a totem. To watch over and protect you when I'm not with you." He swallowed nervously. "And I also value our friendship greatly. You're like the family... sister... I never had... and in a way it symbolises that I'm still near you, but watching over you spirit wise, rather than using my eyes."

Isabelle smiled at him ruefully and in genuine thanks. "I... you have grown to be like the older brother I never had, Elmont. And I'm glad that I got to know the man underneath the Knight."

Such joy had never filled him at once as they shared a look that shouted so many different emotions: protectiveness. Love. Care. Friendship. Trust. Loyalty.

Their gazes held each others magnetically before Isabelle retured her soft gaze to the wooden Knight resting in her palm. "Always there to watch over me," she murmured. "My Knight in shining armour."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Let me know. :)**


	9. Always Watching

**New vignette! It would have been up sooner but my laptop had to go in to the shop and be fixed after it caught a virus, despite being protected. But in less than twenty-four hours they got rid of the nasty buggers! :) I have a free, faster laptop! *Dances* :D Well, I hope that you enjoy this next slice of 'A Knights Journey.' :)**

**Always Watching.**

* * *

He was twenty-six when he apprehended two thieves who had attempted to dishonour Isabelle in full view of the public when she snuck out once again.

He had smirked at the two pompous and arrogant thieves as they froze and looked at him in terror, ones hands still grasping Isabelle's arms and the other clutching at the small wooden Knight he had bestowed her.

After fervently ordering them to let her go and to drop their prize he took a menacing step forward, his storm eyes flashing dangerously with an intent to finish them off if they tried anything or disobeyed him.

Out of fear for their own lives they hastily took their leave, roughly dropping Isabelle, who fell to the ground hard, along with her totem, before scampering out of the market. He was kneeling by her side in a flash, left arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders whilst the other gently held her arm. He didn't feel uncomfortable anymore in such proximity of the Princess. It wasn't just because it was protocol as her protector, but he was like this around her out of friendship.

Lifting a now steely gaze to the public who stared at them in bewildered shock he firmly ordered them to carry on with their business and watched them intently, brow furrowed, as they marched on their way, fulfilling their daily activities.

"Are you all right, Isabelle?" He asked soothingly as he helped her slowly to her feet, watching worriedly as she shakily reached out with her left hand and grasped the totem with her pale fingers. He only called her Isabelle when they were together in solitude rather than in the presence of the King or his men as such behaviour was unacceptable in their presence.

"I-I'm fine, Elmont. Thank you," She shakily stood, though her rosy pink lips remained parted and her sapphire orbs were still wide and sparkling with a now dying fear. "I'm just glad you got to me before those… monsters could do…"

Longing to comfort her burned his fearful heart, melting away the cold grasp it had over it as he gazed at her, his own lips parted as he attempted to offer her the right words to console her.

Glancing at the totem, to which she followed, and back up to her so that their eyes locked he told her gently. "I told you I'd always be watching you. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

The coldness of fear was completely thawed as she chuckled at his remark and looked up at him, her own terror now dissipating. Holding up the totem a little higher towards eye level she remarked softly at how the totem really did work.

He truly believed himself that it worked also. Her gift, the silver cross pendant he wore around his neck, softly brushed against his torso. His gift mirrored hers. They were both protection charms; his to have their Lord watch over him, and hers so that he was always with her; Always watching.

They both represented the one thing that they wanted the most: they would remain bound together forever, like brother and sister. Inseparable.

"I… I've had enough for the day," Isabelle murmured softly, much to his utter surprise, eyes averted towards the cobblestone path before skimming their way up to the castle. "I just want to go home."

Nodding in silent acquiescence he led her back inside, his protective shell remained around her, however. Once they arrived he drew his arms back, letting her free, and they both resumed protocol.

After he witnessed Isabelle and King Brahmwell's heated argument to which the latter's instructions to him were to keep Isabelle inside the castle at all times until her punishment was completely dealt with, Elmont bounded across the hall and up the stairs to her chamber as she briskly stormed ahead, back and shoulders tense in rage.

"Why can't he just understand!?" She yelled in exasperation, her cheeks flushed scarlet which only accented her brunette locks and her sapphire orbs.

"After what happened today I can understand why he has forbidden you to leave the castle, Isabelle." He tried to console the fuming, young Princess.

She shot him a filthy look that screamed _'Why are you defending him and not me!?' _to which he swallowed nervously. He hated these positions, and not having much experience in the whole friend zone, she being his only friend for some years now, he didn't fully know how to help someone deal with their situations and emotions. He was supposed to be a stoic, determined Knight after all. They weren't the most social of people despite being born of noble blood.

"I'm not just trying to defend him, I'm trying to find even ground here. I can understand why he has done this but it doesn't mean I completely agree with him." He raised his eyebrows as he attempted to see his point through and help her understand. "You know he cares for you a great deal, Isabelle."

She sighed in resignation, eyes downcast. "I know." She turned to the door, opening it before pausing and looking back at him thoughtfully. "But I have you. Always watching."

* * *

**And that's vignette number nine! :D**


	10. Jack

**This is where the spoilers for the movie begin so if you haven't watched it and don't want to know DON'T READ AHEAD NOW! You were warned... ;) But for those who do wish to read ahead, here is the next vignette! :D**

**Jack.**

* * *

The most challenging aspect of his career arrived at twenty-nine years of age. The challenge came from myth, legend. And it was real. The legend of the Giants was real.

He always believed them to be a myth, but now he couldn't deny it even if he wanted to! In one day after climbing up the enormous beanstalk he had been captured, betrayed and then nearly roasted alive as a pig in a blanket! That part was quite a sharp, humiliating blow to his pride as he would have been dinner to those giants had it not been for Jack. After all, a Knight wasn't accustomed to asking for assistance. He would be insane to deny that he had seen it all now.

Now, as he stood next to Isabelle and the commoner, no, man who saved his life, Jack he watched as the boy and Isabelle embraced one another. He felt joy that she had found someone perfect for her, though there had been a brief time, years ago, when he thought it just may have been him. Despite his joy at seeing her so happy he couldn't help but feel that familiar feeling of protectiveness wash over him. He had svaed her many times from encounters with commoners, though none of them were as decent as Jack. Despite Jack being the man who saved him and… he supposed that he could think of him as friend, he wasn't royalty, and a pang struck his heart chords there. She was a Princess and he was a commoner.

They'd ultimately never be allowed to be together.

That very notion threatened to crush him. Despite being her guardian he still, as her friend, wished her all the happiness in the world. It was amazing how his view of Jack had altered so fast after everything they had been through, even if for just a few days. He was good for her, craving adventure just like she did and was caring. Very much the opposite of that slime Roderick. He was a boy who had his head in the clouds but he meant well. Elmont knew that Isabelle wasn't happy with Lord Roderick, not that it would matter now since he's a traitor, but his earlier words to Jack about his reason to join his men on the mission pricked his skin like thorns.

_'I do hope that you're not just doing this to impress the Princess. Law dictates that she will never marry a commoner." _

He suppressed a sigh as he and Jack's gazes bored into one another's after he spotted the Knight watching them, looking much less amused than he had been just moments ago, before he beckoned them to follow and stepped around Elmont, Isabelle briefly meeting his storm gaze before she too followed him. He let his gaze follow her and smiled a little to himself.

Yes, Jack would be good for her.

The shock on both of the young lover's faces made his stomach coil tightly once they turned back after reaching the stalk to find him standing next to the stream instead. He had announced that he would stay and take care of Roderick, much to Jack and Isabelle's protests.

He firmly ordered Jack to complete the mission of returning Isabelle to the King for him who opened his mouth to protest once again. He resisted shaking his head and growling in frustration. _So stubborn._

His tone sharp, he questioned. "Did you ever kill a man?" The question brought back a memory, which flashed across his eyes, of the first time he had ever killed a man, his sword slicing through the tender skin of the defeated man's neck like butter. He ignored the chill that ran down his spine and tried to keep his eyes on Jack's instead of drawing them down to his bloodstained hands.

He watched expectantly as Jack swallowed heavily at the very notion. Whether he wanted to stay and help or drag Elmont down he couldn't. Besides, if he did stay he could only fight basic. Roderick was slippery and cunning when in battle, and he fought dirty, utilising any means necessary to kill his opponent. Only someone such as himself, a trained Knight, could take on Roderick. And Jack certainly couldn't leave Isabelle to climb down alone! She may have craved adventure her entire life, particularly more now at her fair age of eighteen, but she had never been in such a perilous situation before, despite the number of times he has rescued her from thieves and bandits.

"Thank you for saving my life," he told him sincerely, watching the shock and surprise flit across Jack's face as he took the sterling silver insignia he wore on his forearm. "You're one of us now, Jack." And he knew he meant it. He truely was grateful for the boy's assistance and respected his courage.

"I'm honoured," the boy murmered softly, cerulean eyes transfixed on the shining emblem.

He was unaware that Jack had aspired to be a Knight in his dreams, yet he could visibly see that he had the spirit to be one. Understanding dawned on him then. Perhaps that was his ulterior motive to helping him rescue Isabelle. Not only did he love her, but he wanted to prove himself. He had seen him flinch involuntarily when his uncle, outraged, had dashed towards him, yelling and accusing. The boy had wanted to prove his worth. That he had a sense of responsibility as well as courage.

Warmth and love flooded him as Isabelle's arms engulfed him barely a second after he turned to her.

His arms only tightened around her shoulders as she begged him quietly to return, not just for everyone's sake, but ultimately for hers. With determination he promised that he would.

He _always_ would.

He still wore his pendant to protect him. He remembered telling her once that their gifts mirrored each other's for they were charms to keep the other safe. Isabelle's eyes sparkled with that same wonder he saw when he gave it to her everytime she looked at it. She always kept the totem with her, and he could only hope that the giants had not stolen it. But it had proved its worth again for it had brought him to her.

It was fundamentally clear that from the look of relief and joy that they had both shared upon their reunion, despite being prisoners, that their gifts still represented the true power of their bond.

But she had her father and now Jack, yet he knew that to her the very notion of losing him would destroy a part of her. He was her only friend, level-headed in many situations, yet he understood her like no other.

A brief chill ran down his spine as she backed out of her embrace, leaving him suddenly feeling cold, as her sapphire eyes glowing with tears. He felt his own sting slightly from the emotional pain coursing through her but he held them back as he took a deep breath through his nose to calm himself. He felt like their friendship was so deep that it was as if they felt each other's pain, and being that friend he wanted nothing more than to take that away.

His duty was to her after all.

He watched them depart, Isabelle giving him one last fleeting and longing look. He met her gaze once more, for what they both hoped wouldn't be the final time, with a steely determination. She had Jack now to take care of her; console her in her time of need if he couldn't. Besides, he had a Kingdom to save; one that he had sworn to protect so long ago.

With resignation he turned around after she left to make sure they wouldn't try and sneak back up. They couldn't risk their lives any further, and as a Knight, he knew that his own was expendable. Isabelle's life was too important to lose. If her radiant personality and bright soul were to be lost it would bring an unspeakable darkness as well as a wave of sorrow over Cloister. But it would also carve a hole into his heart that would drain any kind of love from it like a leech and leave him hollow.

As he turned back towards the land of the giants his mind remained focused on his Knights Code and promise:

He'd protect the Kingdom, but he would forever be focused on his promise to protect her more than anyone else.

* * *

**I felt like going digging through Elmont's thought at this particular scene of the movie. I thought the acting here was wonderful and I wanted to bring that to life here also. Hope it wasn't a bore and, once again, was in character. :)**


	11. An Honour

**We are coming to an end with this collection of vignettes. There is only one left after this. Its making me sad to think that this is almost over. But I hope you enjoy this one. It has references to the movies climax, so spoilers there, but this takes place very shortly after the climax. Hope you enjoy. :)**

**An Honour.**

* * *

It was done.

The giants had been defeated and sent back to their own land, thanks to Jack managing to retrieve the crown from Fallon. The beanstalks were currently being cut down by whoever remained and those willing, and the day had slowly settled into a peaceful orange dusk as the sun began to set behind the forest.

Elmont was exhausted from the hype of the day. Defeating Roderick, riding a rapidly descending beanstalk and then defending Cloister from the giants had taken its toll on him, and he was surprised that he could actually walk let alone stand.

He offered his services to the clean up afterwards, removing as much debris as possible as well as the bodies of men. His heart clenched in his chest as he placed yet another scorched body onto the dark wooden cart that held many others dead. Sorrow and anger spiked through him as he dumped the limp corpse unceremoniously on top of another. This was all Roderick's doing. He was responsible for these men's deaths. It made him sick to his stomach to lose all of these men to the foul actions of one, power hungry man.

Mournful storm eyes settled on the charred and broken body of the man he had just dropped. Although almost unrecognisable he knew him. He knew a_ll _of his men. What remained of his dark tufts of hair and his piercing emerald, but now glassy and vacant, eyes struck him. This man was the same man he had fought during his training and had given a valuable lesson to.

Josiah had fought bravely, tugging on the chain next to his own and King Brahmwell's when the blazing tree had hit, he taking the full force of it as it rammed into him and hurled him several feet further down the courtyard.

The man had taken his advice with strife, beginning to utilise both his aggressive offence with a patient and sturdy defence that made him a worthy opponent. But the defence this time hadn't been enough to save him.

Roderick had murdered him.

Elmont abruptly turned away from the sight, his brow furrowed in sorrow as he put a shaking hand over his mouth, closing his eyes briefly at the sting of tears.

It was only a few seconds until they were gone, but the pang in his heart still remained. These were his men; Gone.

Dead.

And there was nothing he could do to save them except fight for their honour. Win and let them know that they did not die in vain.

He couldn't bring them back, but he'd make sure that they'd be remembered.

So later on, after the clean-up and as the King declared a victory feast in the now much cleaner courtyard, he ordered architects who would help restore the castle to chisel the names of the fallen into the stone walls and to light a small pyre there to burn throughout the night.

With the tables and glorious food set the entire town joined them in the celebration. Pantomimes were performed for the younglings after the meal whilst the adults mingled. But he, after his fill – due to the insistence of a thrilled and equally as concerned Isabelle – had absentmindedly made his way to the memorial. The architects hadn't finished just yet, due to the number of fallen, but many names were already up.

The small firein front of his feet cast a warm glow over the wall as his eyes roamed over the names, burning every one of them into his mind as memories of training and battle with each other flitted across his thoughts. His storm gaze eventually stopped short on two very meaningful names to him:

Crawe and Josiah.

His duel with Josiah, conversations and laughs with Crawe flitted across his mind, but he didn't shed a tear. He had to be strong. Though he mourned their loss as much as the others who lost their lives he remained strong.

He was so engrossed in his reminiscing of the past he shared with them both that when Jack's voice brought him back to attention he startled slightly.

Jack smiled apologetically and apologised for startling him so abruptly to which Elmont shook his head with a soft. "No, it's quite all right, Jack."

The boy's relief was prominent. It was obvious to Elmont still that the boy felt he would receive some reprimand from him, yet he was certainly much more relaxed and at ease with him than when they had first met.

Elmont followed Jack's blue gaze as it roamed the wall before stopping at Crawe's name. They both stood there gazing at the indentation in solitary silence before Jack murmured something incoherently.

"I'm sorry?" Elmont turned to him, a frown creasing his forehead. He studied the boys wooden and straight posture critically, spotting a light, cherry red blush beginning to burn from his neck to his cheeks. The boy was nervous about something.

He decided that it was best to wait for Jack to gather his thoughts first before urging him to repeat himself. Rushing the poor boy wouldn't help and may scare him away, in belief that he may have done something wrong by reacting slowly.

Just as he opened his mouth to gently prompt the answer out of him, Jack's sentence rushed out of his mouth like a rushing waterfall. "I asked Isabelle to marry me!"

Elmont didn't need to hear twice, though he blinked a few times in astonishment. Apart from his eyes the rest of his face continued to hold in place his stony façade.

Jack's eyes were widening minutely, glimmering with fear. He swallowed heavily and his breathing slowly increased, almost rapidly, and more deeply. Once, every few seconds, he would chew his bottom lip absently and wring his fingers behind his back to stop them from reaching up to the back of his neck. He looked like he just wanted to sink into the ground. Elmont almost smiled at the boy's behaviour.

"I've asked for the King's blessing and surprisingly he granted it."

He wouldn't lie; he was pleasantly surprised. The law dictating that Isabelle would never marry a commoner was obviously altered or it would never be allowed. To be unaware of such an alteration was surprising, yet joy swelled inside of him like helium. He felt he could almost fly out of the happiness he felt. Isabelle was no doubt thrilled as he caught her looking at Jack adoringly before flashing him a dazzling smile, which he couldn't help but return.

Whatever made her happy made him happy.

He supposed that he could say the same for Jack.

With twinkling eyes, Elmont bowed his head. "I'm glad that you two have found each other, Jack. She is much better off with you than she was before. I'm glad that you did come with us to rescue her."

Jack's nervousness evaporated instantly as his posture settled and he slouched slightly, feeling much more relaxed than he did before. Elmont did smirk, however, at the red circles that remained on his cheeks.

He caught a gleam in Jack's eyes. In those sparkling pools he could already detect that the boy wished to say more.

"There's something else, isn't there, Jack?"

Jack nodded meekly and broke eye contact, staring hard at the cobblestone floor. He breathed a light chuckle before sweeping his gaze back up to Elmont's expectant and shining own.

"We've err… we've certainly been through a lot in these past few days huh?"

Elmont nodded briefly. "Yes." _Just where is he going with this?_

He continued to wait patiently as Jack cleared his throat and his eyes began to dart from side to side, briefly flashing to Isabelle once more who smiled encouragingly. "I know that its short notice and that we've barely begun to get acquainted with one another, but… would you do Isabelle and I the honour of being my best man?"

Again, surprise shot through him like a jolt of electricity. _Me? A best man?_

His lips parted wordlessly. He genuinely couldn't believe the words that had flooded out of the young man's mouth! They barely knew each other, yet whatever trust and mutual respect that had been established during these past and chaotic days it had transformed them into good friends. His only other friend was Isabelle, and he would do anything for her to make her happy. He understood the value of friendship – it was built on a foundation of trust, respect, loyalty and love. It suddenly occurred to him that he would not only do anything for the honour of Isabelle, but he would also do the same for the honour of Jack adn return his friendship in equal measure.

He couldn't suppress the massive, toothy, devilishly charming and boyish smile that tugged at the corners of his lips and spread widely across his face. His storm eyes ignited with an unquenchable joy.

He briefly turned to Isabelle who still smiled adoringly at them both. Her previously expectant gaze was now alight with jubilancy. It made his heart swell with pride and joy.

Turning back and stepping towards Jack, he placed both of his hands on Jack's shoulders, looking up at him proudly. The boy's demeanour slackened slightly, though his parted lips and held breath alerted him that his anxiousness had returned. _The anticipation must be killing him. _Elmont thought wryly.

Nodding once, briefly, and then several times vigorously, his hands moved to clap both of Jack's upper arms. "Yes, of course! I'd be delighted to, Jack!"

Jack's anxiousness once again evaporated as they both tugged at each other and embraced shortly, clapping each other's shoulders and laughing. "I'd be honoured, Jack."

He truly meant it. He had done many honourable things in his life in serving the kingdom of Cloister and Isabelle, but this, for him, was the greatest honour he could receive.

* * *

**:) I hope that this one was also an enjoyable read. Please let me know. I'm rather doubtful if this one is good or not. **


	12. Family

**Okay guys, here's the final vignette! I have been speculating whether or not to add an epilogue but I think vignette fits well as an ending to 'A Knights Journey.' It has been wonderful and an absolute pleasure to write and receive positive feedback. So, without further delay, here is the final vignette. :)**

**Family.**

* * *

He was thirty and she nineteen. Jack was only nineteen as well.

And yet only four months after their wonderful wedding the couple had announced that they were expecting.

King Brahmwell was overjoyed, as was the rest of the kingdom. He could rest easy that his heir had a family line to continue, yet he was even more overjoyed with just bearing the knowledge that he would be a grandfather.

Elmont himself was in good spirits. It had been splendid to hear that the two were expecting their first child.

He was standing alone on the castle wall, exactly the same spot Araman had taken him to after his duel with Josiah many years ago. The sun cast a light shadow over his face as he watched it rise into the blue sky when the wedded couple approached, their faces beaming with barely contained excitement, and practically skipping with each step, hand in hand as if they were Hansel and Gretel.

He felt like his heart had stopped beating as they reported their important news to him, and he felt a huge smile crack across his face as he congratulated them fiercely, shaking Jack's hand firmly and embracing Isabelle delicately.

He found himself tripping on his own words for the first time. He was level-headed, but to expect such wonderful news, and so soon after their union, was certainly an unexpected and pleasant surprise, though he was rather embarrassed that he was caught off guard. There were very few times that he had ever been surprised, but he guessed, wryly, that that had all changed after their confrontation with the giants.

"The healer said that I'll likely be due February next year!" Isabelle squealed delightfully, her smile growing impossible wider as her eyes sparkled more brightly than he had ever seen them before. A short pang struck him at the thought that he had never made her so happy before, yet he was glad that there was one man who could be everything for her.

Even though he knew that he was an essential part to her life also.

He laughed merrily, throwing his head back shortly at Jack's wry comment. "That is unless the little man decides that he either wants to see mother and father sooner or stay a little more comfortable inside of you, dearest."

Isabelle looked flabbergasted between the both of them, but her smile soon returned as well as the familiar twinkle of mischief in her sapphire orbs before she too let out a short laugh. "A boy? Well, we shall see, darling."

"Do you have any names?" He couldn't resist the temptation to venture a little deeper.

"For a boy we'd like Zachariah," Jack responded pleasantly. "And a girl, Elaine."

Elmont nodded in agreement. "Beautiful names."

A thick stream of silence ran between them as they stood opposite each other, their smiles slowly diminishing at the awkward stretch it was creating. Elmont was about to politely excuse himself, beginning to offer a low bow to the both of them, when Isabelle's hand suddenly shot out and clutched his forearm in a vice grip. "Wait Elmont!"

Rising up from his bow with an expression of intrigue on his face, he asked. "Yes, Isabelle?"

Her face was now washed with concern, the fire in her eyes flickering with uncertainty. He couldn't help but evaluate her demeanour and ponder what exactly it was that she was so uncertain about. He thought that she could ask him anything, personal or not.

Jack turned his head down to her, eyes sharp with concern, before he leant down to her level, lips brushing the shell of her ear.

Elmont frowned in concern. _What could possibly have her behaving in such a way? She is happy about the child, is she not?_

Just as he parted his lips to ask her if she needed anything she interrupted him with a slightly hesitant and trembling voice. "Elmont… Jack and I have been discussing about the child lately and…"

_They aren't considering anything irrational are they? _He tilted his head slightly to the side and found himself unconsciously leaning closer towards the two as Isabelle hesitated. He felt his stomach begin to knot in worry and bubble towards his chest for whom he saw as his sister.

Isabelle stuttered further yet with some gentle coaxing from Jack, to whom he placed a gentle, soothing hand on her lower back, she finally inhaled a deep, slow breath, allowing it to fill her entirely, before slowly asking him the most shocking request he knew he had, and ever would, receive.

"We'd like you to be the Godfather of our child, Elmont."

And for the third time in his entire existence he found himself surprised once again. They actually wanted him to be the guardian of their child. A _Godfather. _

Pride and joy obliterated his earlier feelings of worry and dread away like a hurricane as he stared flabbergasted at them. He once again found his mouth opening and closely uselessly like a trap door as he leaned back to stand upright.

His legs began to steadily feel uneasy to the point where he perched himself onto the low wall behind him, exhaling a long, deep breath and staring down at the stone floor beneath him. He knew without looking that the two were gazing at him in confusion as he let out a low chuckle and shook his head.

_I feel like I'm dreaming. This isn't happening is it? I've... I've never had such responsibility before other than my duty to Cloister, the King and Isabelle. Could I do this?_

Looking back up towards them, he stared in wonder at them for a few short moments. "You think I could do this? I'm not exactly maternal and tender loving material." _And I have blood on my hands…_

He didn't like the uncertainty beginning to course through him. He wasn't one to be uncertain, usually being a man who stuck by his decision once it was made. What was with him? He was bold and brave, ready to leap into the fray whenever necessary! Why would this mount such trepidation on his shoulders? Was it the fact that being from a noble bloodline and protecting Isabelle that he wasn't used to communicating with the outside world? He was a Knight after all, and their duty wasn't to personally get to know every single soul in the Kingdom like Isabelle's was.

Isabelle and Jack returned his trepidation with warm and encouraging smiles. "Elmont," Isabelle spoke softly, her eyes sparkling with love. "You, besides Jack and father, are the most loving person I know. You took care of me for all of these years without fail and you know that I think of you as my elder brother! Jack considers you family as well!" At this Jack nodded, his boyish smile telling the uncertain Knight that he truly thought of him as family. "If we didn't think that you were the man for this we wouldn't have asked you."

Elmont swallowed, scrunching his nose in discomfort at the sudden dryness overtaking his throat as he felt the worry within him slowly start to dissipate and leave him as if it was never there.

"We consider you family, Elmont," Jack began softly, all tease within him now being replaced with nothing but seriousness that was as solid as steel. "We _want you_ to join our family."

As he rose from his seat, he felt his eyes sting with moisture. Like the other times, where he kept them bottled inside him until he was alone, he didn't hold back this time as a single silver tear slipped from one storm eye and rolled slowly down his cheek.

Gaining control of his breathing that threatened to choke out more tears he smiled broadly and nodded. "Then, I will gladly, and with honour, be your child's Godfather."

Instantly, Isabelle and Jack held their arms out towards him as he returned the gesture and they each embraced one another in a tight circle. He let the tears loose as their arms closed around him tighter and he ducked his head down further into them.

Whilst he knew that he always belonged with the Knights of Cloister and serving as Isabelle's guardian and friend, never did he think that he would one day find himself joining a family. Comfort, joy, loyalty and love came rushing at him once again as they continued to hold onto each other. Although makeshift, they were a devoted, happy and as loving as a family should be.

Only a few months ago he had believed that being a best man was the greatest honour he could receive, barring duty. He felt the absurdity of how wrong he was. This, becoming a Godfather to their child, both of them returning his trust in equal measure, was the greatest honour he could receive.

And as they stood there for a few more minutes, still locked tightly together, Elmont unearthed a longing that had lain dormant within him for so long.

He finally had a family. He was no longer just a solitary figure of duty or a watchful guardian. He was a friend, brother and Godfather. He felt solace reach him at last, as if the blood on his hands that had worried him for so long was beginning to fade away as a result of the purity of this family that he was now so honorary a part of.

He felt at home.

* * *

**Well, there it is, guys! I hope you enjoyed this update and the fic overall! Was it a good ending? It has been wonderful having you amazing people with me throughout this journey, and I cannot thank you each enough! I love you all for it and now I will proceed to hand you your own little Elmonts! *Offers an Elmont* Once more, let me know your thoughts about this chapter or the collection in general, and should I perhaps venture into Jack the Giant Slayer fanfiction once again? All right, everyone, thanks! :D**


End file.
